The New Reality Lord And The End Of The Lords Of Reality
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Companion has finally come into her powers, and now all that remains is training and initiation. But her time as a Reality Lady will be cut short. Read the exciting conclusion to the Reality Saga.
1. Blood Ties

**Liz has begun to come into her powers and The Ambassador has rushed her to the lab, what will happen? Find out now!**

I burst through the portal with Liz in my arms, she was still glowing and letting off blasts of energy, and screaming in pain.

"COMPUTER! Bring up the Genesis chamber!" I shouted hurrying to the center of the room. As I arrived I placed Liz in the Genesis chamber which had raised out of the ground. Once she was inside it sealed and then shifted to an upright position, but even then it began cracking as energy tried to shoot out.

" ** _WARNING! WARNING! CONTAINMENT CHAMBER HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! ENERGY CAN NOT BE CONTAINED_**!" The computer said.

I knew if I didn't use my powers things would go critical, I pointed my device and used my powers to stabilize the chamber. But it wasn't enough, even with my power the chamber was still breaking apart, I had to call in reinforcements.

"REALITY LORDS, ASSEMBLE!" I bellowed and nearly immediately they appeared in a puff of smoke.

"No time to explain! Just focus your energies on the chamber!" I instructed, and they all channeled energy through their devices and focused it on the chamber. We held our energies for minute after minute, but the glow only increased.

" ** _WARNING! WARNING! COMPATIBLE GENETIC MATERIAL REQUIRED FOR STABILIZATION PROCESS!_** " The computer alerted.

"BLIMEY! Take something from the genetic database! But hurry!" I screamed, straining to get the words out due to the pressure my body was under.

" _Genetic sample selected! Initiating final stage of stabilization process_!"

At that moment all the light died out completely and then erupted again in a blast of energy that sent all of us flying into the wall...

As soon as I hit the floor I jumped right back up and looked around the room. All the other Reality Lords had risen and we made our way to the chamber, currently filled with smoke.

" _Excess energies being filtered out, chamber will open momentarily_." The computer said.

"Computer, identify the genetic sample you infused with Liz's DNA." I Instructed.

" _Genetic sample was procured from the Genetic Database, belonging to The Ambassador Of Worlds_."

My eyes widened and I shared shocked looks with my fellow Reality Lords.

"Sam...what exactly does that mean?" Serema asked.

My words failed me as I stared at the smoke filled chamber, reeling from what te computer had just said. Liz had my DNA? Then that means...

"Computer the genetic infusion process stabilized Liz's existence by tying her to someone else in existence now that Zil is gone, correct?" I asked.

" _Correct_." The Computer responded.

"And the genetic modifications now makes her related to as...as an offspring, doesn't it?" I prompted.

" _Yes, the relationship and fact that you are her creator allowed for this procedure to be successful, and The most successful genetic relation compatibility was parent and child. ATTENTION! EXCESS ENERGY DRAINED. CHAMBER OPENING!_ " The Computer announced as the hissing of what was left of the chamber locks sounded as they disengaged. The smoke began pouring out of the chamber and wishing moments it revealed Liz, but not the Liz that went in. The girl that stood before us was dressed once more in the grey clothes she had worn the first time she had woken up, she still had the striking grey eyes and snow white hair, however she was now visibly nine years old rather than her previously looking 16.

"D-daddy?" She said as she stepped out of the chamber, her face was full of confusion and fear.

"Elizabeth?" I said, approaching her slowly.

"DADDY!" She cried rushing forward and throwing her arms around me.

I returned the embrace, holding her close and having quite a bit of trouble believing what had just happened. When we finally pulled apart I looked at her, her eyes were filled still with confusion.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"The great surge of emotion you felt when Crossbones fired at me triggered the release of your powers. After which I brought you here so the transformation could occur smoothly without reality energy rewriting and local realities, in which I succeeded." I explained.

"So what now?" Asked Samson.

"Training, to become a full Reality Lord."

"How do I do that?" Liz asked, gazing at me with the innocence of a child.

"Originally I had planned to have you travel with each Reality Lord to learn valuable skills, but now I believe I will have you use the Immersionizer."

"The what?" She asked.

"The Immersionizer is a highly advanced virtual simulation system. The machine bonds with the users body and mind, so anything that happens inside happens outside. It also has the ability to rewrite reality as events unfold in the simulation so it's as though they really happened. It would also be linked to all of our minds, so the representations of us there would be us, or at least our consciousness." I explained, and she nodded seeming to understand.

"But why use it? Why not just send her with us?" Delilah asked.

"If she's in the simulator I can be with her at every moment without being there for her to turn to for every decision. I'll be able to keep her safe."

"Why? Even if she's just learning, Reality Lords can't die." Serema argued.

"Well we both know that's not true." I muttered, instantly realizing my mistake.

"What? Why would you-how? Who told you?" She demanded, and I sighed.

"X-23, when you brought Serema back from your little training exercise. She mentioned having saved you and when I insisted it wasn't possible she slipped up. Don't blame her, I'm not someone people frequently say no to. Now, onto more important matters, I'll take Liz to the Immersionizer and stay with her while you four go on patrol. Are we going to have any arguments about this?" No said a word as I turned and opened a portal.

"Good, then let's not waste any more time. You ready sweetie?" I asked Liz and she nodded.

"Then let's go." I took her hand, and walked towards the portal pausing only momentarily to nod a final time to my fellow Reality Lords before entering.

We came out of the vortex into a white room with only two chairs, one of which had a head set with video goggles attached to it.

"What do I do?" She asked, visibly nervous about the situation.

"You just sit down and out the headset on and go off on your training adventure."

"But what if I...die..." She had trouble getting the last word out, and I took a knee and looked into her eyes.

"Elizabeth Genesis Thornton, I will be here the entire time and if so much as have the slightest feeling your life's in true peril, I violate every law and code I have to to keep you safe. I WILL NOT lose you again. I love you sweetheart." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you too Daddy." She said, squeezing me tightly before walking over and sitting down in the chair and taking the headset in her hands.

"See you in 700 years or so." I said with a smile, and she smiled back before placing the headset on and laying back.

I walked over to the empty chair, sat down, and began to wait...

 ** _Authors note: The Ambassador has not permitted me to share any of Liz's experiences while she was in the simulator, nor did he even share very many with me. So since I'm not quite sure how to write about to people sitting in an empty room for 680 years I'm just going to jump ahead to Liz's awakening._**

 _680 years later..._

I watched as she took of the headset and looked at me, her eyes no longer had that doe eyed innocence, they showed a mild level of experience now.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" I asked her as she stood up and stretched.

"Like I could take on the world." She said in a childlike voice with a very serious tone.

"Ah the teenage years, these will be fun." I mused, waving a hand to open a vortex.

"Where's that lead?" She asked gesturing to the portal.

"Where else? You induction ceremony of course! Now come along! Everyone's already waiting!" I said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the portal, but she stopped and looked at me.

"Dad...you were there right? That was your consciousness right? You remember all the stuff that happens when you we're around?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I confirmed.

"Did...did I do ok?" She looked at me, and I saw the innocent little girl once more.

"You did better than I could've ever hoped for." I assured her, "now let's got tell everyone else that!" I told her as I took her hand once more and walked with her right through the portal.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the lack of updates! They will be far more frequent now!**


	2. The Ceremony

**Liz has proven she has what I takes during her training immersion, now is the time for the induction ceremony!**

The Ambassador and his daughter came through the portal into a large room filled with people. Their allies and oldest friends sat in rows of seats leading up to a podium at the front of the rooms where their fellow Reality Lords were standing dressed in what seemed to be ceremonial robes. Liz turned to say something The Ambassador but he wasn't there, she looked around and then back to the front of the room where he was now standing with the others, dressed in a more elaborate outfit. He wore the same ceremonial robes but his had infinity symbols all over them, and he sported a large good chest piece in the shape of an infinity symbol as well. Liz slowly made her way to the front of the room, looking about at all the people in the rows of chairs. The Doctor, The Grim Reaper, Clockwork, Mother Nature, Father Time, Dexter, Raven, Blossom, Mimi, even X-23 and XJ9 were here.

"Wow..." Liz said marveling at how many people had come for the ceremony.

She finally made her way to the podium where he father was standing and he smiled at her.

"Let us begin!" He declared.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Gals and Ghouls! Deities and Legends! We are gathered here today on this, the most joyous of occasions! For on this day we will officially induct my daughter Elizabeth Genesis Thornton as a full fledged Reality Lord! First my fellow Reality Lords and I will harness part of Liz's reality matrix in order to creat her The Trans-Universal Teleportation Unit." The Ambassador announced as he and his fellow Lords held out there hands and summoned a multicolored ball of energy from Liz's chest which then floated in front of her.

"And now, Liz will reach out and touch the sphere of energy at which point it will take a solid form and become her The Trans-Universal Teleportation Unit, the energy will also transform Liz giving her her official default appearance that she will take on whenever in human form. But before that," The Ambassador turned to Liz "Elizabeth you have chosen a title, have you not?" Liz nodded, "and what is it?" The Ambassador leaned down as Liz whispered her title into his ear.

"Fantastic!" The Ambassador said, "Liz touch the sphere." The Ambassador instructed and Liz complied and the sphere began to glow and morph, and a light began to envelop Liz.

" **IT IS MY GREAT HONOR TO PRESENT FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, THE NEWEST LADY OF REALITY...THE ENLIGHTENER OF WORLDS!** " The Ambassador declared as the light faded revealing Liz who had changed in age once again, she now appeared as a white haired twenty year old woman hold a smartphone with an infinity symbol on the back of it.

"A cell phone? I never would have thought of that." The Ambassador mused as he looked upon Liz with a smile.

"This is going to make things a bit awkward." Serema remarked as The Ambassador stepped out from behind the podium and stood by Liz who was now at least a foot taller than him, standing at about six foot two.

"My little girl...all grown up..." The Ambassador said as he looked at Liz, tears forming in his eyes, but he quickly recovered and turned to address the guests.

"And now I believe there are some who wished to come forward and offer The Enlightener some words of encouragement as well as gifts to commemorate this day."

The Grim Reaper stepped forward first.

"I remember da day you were 'born', Clockwork called a meeting of da council to decide what our course of action would be, he wanted you erased, but we out voted him. And then the time came when you perished and were brought back tanks to Hestia, and I decided den dat if you ever became like you fathah I would put your Hourglass in me vault for safe keeping. Dat would be my gift to you, good luck child." The Reaper said with a bony smile.

"Thank you Lord Grim." Liz said with a slight bow.

After Grim had sat back down The Doctor stood, his tenth incarnation, the one with which Liz had traveled in the simulator, but because the simulator rewrote reality it was as if it had actually occurred.

"I have to say, of all the companions I've had, you complained the least," The Doctor said after he'd made his way to the front of the room to stand in front of Liz.

"Was a little strange traveling time and space with a nine year old, but we had some great times." He told her, smiling as he reached into his coat pocket.

"Indeed we did." Liz replied clearly becoming emotional over the memories.

"I know it may not mean much, what with you meeting so many Doctors from other universes, but I want you to have this, so you know the TARDIS is always open to you anytime anywhere." The Doctor explained as he handed Liz a TARDIS key on a necklace.

"Thank you Doctor...this means more than you can imagine...thank you." Liz said, her tearing up as she gave The Doctor a hug.

"No matter what face, I'll always remember the Girl who Enlightened millions, Allons-y." The Doctor then made his way back to his seat.

"The Girl Who Enlightened?" The Repair Man asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, for another day." Liz told him with a smile.

"I do believe we had one more guest here who wished to come up and say a few words." The Ambassador said, which caused a pair of figures to rise form their seats and approach the podium.

"I knew I sensed you two had something." The Ambassador remarked as a beautiful woman dressed in earthy colors with a wreath of flowers around her head and a short old bearded man arrived at the front of the room.

"Elizabeth, this old coot is Margwas an ancient and powerful Warlock from Merlinia fifteen who I commissioned a long time ago to construct me a more spacious means of transport, a Reality Lord version of the TARDIS so to speak, nice to see you again Margwas." The Ambassador greeted, eliciting a curt nod from the Warlock, he then there to the woman "And the lovely woman by his side is none other than the legend herself, Mother Nature. It's a pleasure to see you again Mona." The Ambassador took her hand kissed it as one would royalty.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you Ambassador." Mother Nature replied giving The Ambassador a particular look which caused The Ambassador to blush uncomfortably. At the sight of the obvious flirting going on, at least on Mona's end, Margwas rolled his eyes.

"All right were not here so you two can make googly eyes at each other, we're up here to show of my work, I've been working on this for millennia, part of that with plant lady over there to make sure I properly respected nature." Mother Nature shot him a warning look but her ignored her as he removed an acorn from his pocket and handed it to The Ambassador.

"Just toss it on the ground and then It'll appear, and would linked to it for eternity." Margwas explained.

The Ambassador held the acorn in his hands, turning it over and over fro some time before looking at Liz and making up his mind.

"I commissioned this project eons ago, I was but a young man then and now I no longer need such a youthful show of excess." The Ambassador remarked, garnering an extremely agitated look from Margwas, and then turned to his daughter handing her the acorn.

"But I believe this is the perfect gift for a young ladies 1000th birthday/ Reality Lord induction ceremony." He told her, " just toss it on the ground." And she did.

The acorn landed right side up before slowly beginning to sink into the ground. After several moments a small sprout appeared and it grew, slowly at first, but increased in speed and size exponentially until eventually a large fully formed tree stood before them. When all growth had stopped a small glow appeared on the enormous trunk, the glow then traced out the shape of a door, and then the outlined part of the trunk vanished. When the outline portion was gone it revealed that the inside of the trunk was bigger than the outside. Liz approached and marveled at control room that lay just beyond the entry,

"And this...is all mine?" She said with wondrous amazement.

"Indeed it is. Consider it the Reality Lord version of your dad buying you a car, except this car has a swimming pool in the library." The Ambassador told her with a smile, "now wave your hand to dismiss it." He instructed, and she did so.

The tree faded from sight and the acorn now appeared as a necklace around Liz's neck,

"Appropriate" Delilah approved.

"Thank you Mona, Margwas, your assistance is very much appreciated." The Ambassador thanked the beings who then nodded and returned to their seats.

"Well! This has been a brilliant and momentous day! And I thank you all for being here, however this does conclude the ceremony and so long as everyone keeps their arms and legs writhing the perimeter of their seats The Enlightener will now send you home." The Ambassador told the crowd before turning to Liz. "Just focus on sending them home, hold out your hands and release the energy." He instructed, and she nodded and did as he said. A flow of silver energy left her palms and by the time it reached the back of the room, everyone was gone.

"Well that went very well!" The Repair Man declared.

"Ohh! I'm so proud of you sweetie!" Delilah said, wrapping her arms around Liz.

"Thanks Aunt Delilah, I'm just so glad to be one of you now, with a device and powers!" Liz said excitedly.

"Just remember sweetie, with great power come great-"

"Responsibility, I know I know." Liz side cutting Delilah off.

"Actually I was going to say great power comes with great outfits, but I suppose your is better." Delilah replied with a smile and they all shared a laugh.

"So what happens now? Now that everybody's go-what's that?" Liz was derailed from her thought as something shiny on the floor by the chairs caught her eye.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"This." Liz said walking over and retrieving the object and then returning to the group. "It looks like a pin." She said puzzled by the item.

"Let me see that." The Ambassador took the item from Liz and his eyes immediately grew as wide as saucers, "I-it can't be...that would mean..." His voice trailed off but his fellow Lords were already staring at the pin, which appeared to have a thick blue 'T' surrounded by and orange border, in shock as well.

"It is! But that means...she was here!? Whoa..." Serema said, backing up.

"Wait, what is it? Where's it from?" Liz asked, incredibly confused now.

"Elizabeth you remember that Bruce made our devices originally right?" The Ambassador said and Liz nodded, "Well at first he only managed to make a rudimentary version of the device he would use to try and destroy us. The first attempt he ever made at hopping universes only landed him in the dimension next door, a dimension of unparalleled brilliance. That's where he gathered the supplies and intellect to perfect the devices, the people there helped him create multiple devices before he left them high and dry taking his designs with him. That place was called Tomorrowland." The Ambassador explained.

"Tomorrowland?" Liz questioned.

"Yes, and eventually I found myself there and they weren't to happy about it. But after convincing them I wasn't evil, they agreed not to destroy me if I never returned. But if you received that pin, then that means they've invited you to come there for some reason or another. Amazing."

"So...can I go?" She asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to take two short trips with you to get you familiar with some of our associates before letting you go out in patrol."

"Where are you taking her?" Serema asked.

"To Eureka and then Warehouse 13. I assumed you four could hold down the fort Just a little bit longer?" The Ambassador asked, to which each of them nodded.

"Good. So what do you say kid, two trips than you can go where no other Reality Lord is allowed?"

"Sounds good to me." Liz replied with a smile.

"Then we best be off then! To Eureka!" The Ambassador declared as he opened a portal.

Before entering more goodbyes and congratulation were shared and then the other four Reality Lords left in puffs of smoke.

"Let's roll!" The Ambassador said running through the portal, followed quickly by Liz who shouted

"ALLONS-Y!" Before vanishing from the room.

 **Well! Liz is now The Enlightener of Worlds! She has a device, a "car", a new look, and now she and her father are headed to the little town of geniuses. What's havoc will they stop whole their there?!**


	3. All good things mus come to an end

**The Ambassador and The Enlightener are headed to Eureka! The small town with big problems! But hopefully nothing goes wrong while their visiting...**

We fell from the portal and hit the ground, but dad was quick to stand up and help me up immediately. I brushed off my clothes and realized what I was wearing for the first time, I was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, well fitting sandals, a grey t-shirt underneath a long sleeved brown leather jacket, and a black fedora.

"Bit of an Indian Jones theme going on there." Dad remarked as he looked at my outfit.

"Guess I just really liked his outfit, doesn't go too well with the white hair though." I replied noticing my reflection in a car window, I was about to reference how our size difference would make dad Short Round when all of a sudden someone called dad out.

"Ambassador! What do you think you're doing in my town?!" Demanded a tan skinned woman dressed in formal attire brandishing a very large futuristic looking gun.

"Thought I'd pop in, say hi." Dad told her, approaching her without any apprehension, but she still aimed her gun at him, then dad turned to me.

"Enlightener, this is Joe Lupo, former Eureka deputy and current Head of Security at Global Dynamics." He explained.

"Thought I told you to stay away from Eureka." Lupo said, placing her finger on the trigger.

"And I thought I told you I didn't care." Dad retorted.

The two stared each other down and I began to fear it was going to get ugly, but all of a sudden they both smiled and Lupo lowered her weapon.

"Fantastic to see you again Josephine." Dad told her walking towards her.

"It's great to see you too Ambassador." Lupo said as she leaned down to give him a hug.

"Joe, this is our newest Reality Lady, The Enlightener of Worlds, my daughter." Dad introduced, encouraging me to step forward. I walked forward to shake her hand expecting her to be shocked to hear I was The Ambassadors daughter, but she simply reached out and shook my hand.

"Your...not surprised?" I asked, but she just smiled.

"Kid, that isn't even the craziest thing I've heard this week. We all know how old The Ambassador is." She told me.

"Speaking of," Dad said as he stepped forward, "where is everyone?"

"Well, Jack and Andy are over at GD taking care of a case, and everyone who works at GD is hurrying to meet deadlines, same as always." Joe explained.

"Well, with that being the case we better hurry and say hello before something happens that we aren't allowed to intervene in." Dad remarked, "Joe, would you mind giving us a lift to GD?" He asked.

"I'd be happy to, I just have to make a stop at Café Diem, that alright?" She asked.

"Fine by me." Dad affirmed, following Joe down the street toward the shop that had 'Cafe Diem' written on the sign in large lettering, and I quickly followed after them.

We made our way into the cafe and I was overwhelmed by a plethora of different and amazing smells. Dad and Joe approached the counter and almost immediately a cheery man with facial hair and an apron came out from a back room carrying a stack of cardboard boxes. He must've been able to see Joe from around one side of the the stack because he greeted her as he walked out from behind the counter.

"Morning Joe, just let me give these boxes to Dr. Letoy for this experiment he's working on." He told her with out looking back.

"That's Vincent, he runs Cafe Diem." Dad told me as we watched Vincent deposit the stack of boxes in front of a man who must've been Dr. Letoy and then make his way back to the other side of the counter. That's when he saw dad.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Ambassador! It's so great to see you again! What brings you back to Eureka?"

"You know, just showing the new kid the ropes." Dad explained gesturing me, he was about to explain that I was his daughter when all of the sudden there was a sound resembling a sonic boom except much louder.

Everyone in the cafe hurried outside to find the source of the noise, and there above the town, was a black vortex. Looking into it made me feel uneasy, almost sick.

Then came the booming voice.

" **THE TIME HAS COME! THE END IS NEAR**!" The voice bellowed, causing everyone including my self to shake with fear. The only person not scared was my father, he simply rolled his eyes.

"And what end would that be? The world? The universe? I've heard it all before! You obviously have no idea who I am! I'm The Ambassador! The Grand High Reality Lord! The Master of the Multiverse! Overseer of the Omniverse! And there is nothing you can do, nothing you can say that I haven't already heard!" Dad declared in a confident voice.

" **THE END! THE END OF THE REALITY LORDS**!" The voice declared causing my fathers face to pale and body to shake.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Dad demanded his voice faltering.

" **COME TO THE PLACE THAT YOU HOLD SO DEAR, AND FACE IT THERE, YOUR GREATEST FEAR. PROTECT REALITY WITH ONE LAST FEAT, CONQUER THE CHALLENGE NO OTHER CAN BEAT. AND IN RETURN FOR THE ALL THE TIMES YOU MADE REALITY BEND, THE REALITY LORD FIVE WILL MEET THEIR END**!" The voice announced, and as it did dad and I began to get sucked into the vortex, only us. And no matter how hard we fought it wasn't enough soon we both vanished into the darkness of the vortex.

All I could see was darkness, cold black nothingness. Then I began to see images pass by, it appeared to different versions of The Reality Lords.

" **ALTERNATE TIME LINES! ABANDONED POSSIBLE FUTURES FOR THE LORDS OF REALITY! DIFFERENT CONCLUSIONS TO THEIR ADVENTURES, TO YOURS. SOME MORE LIKELY THAN OTHERS.** " The voice said as I passed more and more images. One caught my attention, it hoped all the Reality Lords gathered in the Pocket Dimension around a table and around them were portals with different people looking through them. I recognized one of them as being Madame Xanadu a powerful psychic and fortune teller. I had met her during my training.

" **NOW FACE YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE!** " The voice boomed and suddenly a light appeared at the end of the black tunnel. I got closer to the light before there was a blinding flash and then everything went completely dark.

Dex Labs

The Ambassadors point of view

When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of Dex Labs, and everybody was there, and I mean everybody. All of my fellow Reality Lords, my daughter included, Dexter and his family, Grim and his, the Reality Council, Max, X-23, XJ9, Rachel, Indiana, Doc Brown, The Doctor, and so many other old faces. I turned to Clockwork.

"Before we proceed I have to ask, that voice, the one coming from the vortex, was that James Earl Jones?" I asked, and Clockwork smiled,

"He does a lot of voice over work." He replied.

"So, this is it, eh? The final bow? What is it? An inter-dimensional demon? Did the Master get ahold of a modified Tardis?" I asked.

"No. It's you, and your Reality Lords, your prolonged use of your powers, transporting between universes, resetting time, reshaping reality. It has taken its toll on the whole of reality. The edge of creation, the plain beyond the omniversal source wall where the Omniverse expands has suffered damage because of you. And only you can fix it." Clockwork explained.

"And how do y'all expect us to do that?" Delilah asked, approaching Clockwork.

"Ya gonna have to give it up mon," Grim said as he came to stand next to the rest of the council.

"Grim what in the devil are you talking about?" Serema demanded.

"In order to out the Omniverse as it should be, all five of ya will need ta relinquish your entire power matrix. Every ounce of you power will be needed to fix dis and when your done. You will not be able to be Reality Lords any longer, your very existence is damaging to reality. I'm afraid dis is it. Dis is de end." He said solemnly.

"And what about Samson?" Asked Samantha,

"And my Elizabeth? We'll all go home, but Liz doesn't have one and Samson left his." I added.

"Liz will be sent further along your timeline, Ambassador, to become your daughter in the future of your human life, as for Samson it is his choice. If he should choose a new world all those here will remember the Reality Lords for all time, should he choose to remain here with his love all the memories of the Reality Lords will be erased." Clockwork explained.

Everyone looked to Samson, he looked stunned and he didn't speak. XJ9 approached him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"you can't do that to them, to Raven, to Mimi, Grim, they deserve to be able to remember you and the others." She looked into his eyes.

"And what about you Jenny? If I leave we can't be together you'll be here remembering me, never able to see me again, I can't do that to you." Samson old her, tears in his eyes.

Jenny stared at him for the longest time, then she turned her eyes to the sea of people and scanned it until she found who she was looking for.

"Your magnificence, Goddess Aphrodite, can you tell me if our love will last, if The Repair Man was to stay here would our love survive?" Jenny asked as she approached the goddess of love.

"My dear girl, I have watched over the love lives of the Reality Lords since I first met The Ambassador. But I can say with all the certainty there is, you and The Repair Man are not destined to be together. I am sorry child." Aphrodite said.

Jennifer walked back to Samson, and looked into his eyes.

"Alright, you see? It's not worth it. Y-you go, go to another world have an amazing life. You deserve it." As impossible as it was Jenny appeared to be tearing up.

Everyone around stares in a mildly awkward silence, until finally my fellow Reality Lords and I began making our way around, saying our goodbyes.

After saying goodbye to practically every person we had ever met in our time we came to the most important goodbyes, to those we loved. So, I stood there with Rachel gazing into her eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thousands of years of pining after you, and now we come to the end. Heh heh, I would've never thought I could get a girl like you, so kind, so caring, so beautiful. A woman far out of my league, beyond anything I deserve, and not only did I get you, but I managed to make you fall for me twice. What did I do to deserve a blessing like that?" I asked her with a smile.

"Sam...I-I love you...you were there for me every time anytime, no matter what, you believed in me, you trusted me, you cared about me. No one was ever there for me like you were. I could never repay you for everything you've done for me...thank you..." Rachel managed to choke out, and the buried her head in my shoulder tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rachel, you are amazing. No matter where I go, I want you to know that I love you...so I want you to have this." I told her holding out my hand and moving the other hand over it, suddenly a book appeared in it. The book was the size of a small dictionary bound in leather with an infinity symbol in the cover.

"W-what is this?" She asked taking the book in her hands.

"The Book of Infinity: Ambassador Edition. A book that chronicles my entire life from my birth to my yet to happen demise. All of my existence. The book will allow you to experience any memory recorded in it, it's indestructible, and it can only be used by you. My final gift to you. May it comfort you in times to come, I will always love you, Rachel Roth." Tears formed in my eyes as I and my fellow Lords stepped back from our loves.

"Goodbye friends! Thank your for everything you have given us! May you all find peace in times to come!" I bid a final farewell as the five of us stood together and began to rise up into a portal and then vanished from sight.

The five of us found ourselves floating in another plain, ahead of us we could see the Omniversal source wall, cracks and holes all over it, it was extremely damaged.

"Well, I guess this is it. Giving up our powers to save creation...this is exactly how I imagined it." I remarked.

"Me too" Serema agreed.

"Ditto" Samson concurred.

"Precisely." Samantha chimed in.

"I thought it would be more like us defeating a giant monster." Liz remarked.

We all chuckled.

"You're still but a child." I said, patting her on the head.

"I have to say, it's been an honor working with you all. Never will I meet anyone as amazing as you, even if three of you are just parallel versions of myself. And then there's the greatest daughter any father could ask for." I said, smiling at Liz.

"Alright, in the count of six." I said,

"One" Samantha said,

"Two." I said.

"Three." Serema said.

"Four." Samson said.

"Five." Delilah said.

"Six." Liz said.

And on that count or bodies began to glow as all our energies gathered into our power matrixes, and the in six consecutive bursts our matrixes shot into the source wall, resulting in an eruption of light that grew brighter and brighter and then suddenly there was nothing but darkness...

Suddenly I found myself standing in front of a house I didn't recognize, another copy of the book of infinity in my hands. I was confused a first but I decided to knock on the door of the house. Moments passed, then finally the door opened. Standing there was a guy I didn't know.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

I wasn't sure what to say, but then the answer came to me, from where, I didn't know.

"Lanternwriter..." I muttered

"What did you say? Where did you hear that?" He asked, becoming cautious.

"That's you, the Lanternwriter, you write stories." I said.

"Not so much, not much inspiration lately." He replied seeming less interested in how I knew the information and more down trodden.

"No much inspiration, eh?" I looked down at the book in my hands and then back at he man in the doorway, "Well, I think I may have a little inspiration right here." I handed him the book and then followed him Inside, closing the door behind us.

 _After entering The Ambassador told me his fantastic tale and everything he had done. At first I thought he was insane but the more he said and what he showed me in his book made me believe. And so as he and I talked we struck the deal for me to write about his stories, minus a few personal ones. I hope you've enjoyed my writings of his stories, and Ambassador if you're reading this I hope whatever future you end up in is full of the peace and prosperity you deserve._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Lanternwriter._


End file.
